Dos palabras, Once letras, un sentimiento: Hambre
by twilightobsecion
Summary: Luego de mucho pensar en lo que bella me hizo  masacrar y romper el jarron donde estaba la abuela Marie   se me courrio venderla, estaba borracho que más puedo decir?
1. Chapter 1

Dos palabras once letras un sentimiento: Hambre

-Bellaaaaaaaaaa! –despiertaa! Nuestros padres se fueron a la Push y nos han dejado soloos! –dijo mi hermano oso mayor Emmett

-bajate de mi cama Emmett –dije empujándolo –como es que Renne no me dijo o Charlie

-nose Bellita nos dejaron una notita en la mesita!

-bien, y ahora porque hablas como estúpido?

-no lo se mi Bellita será porque tengo hambrita? –uu.. hambre… esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme de Emmett- me iré a cambiar y tu dúchate, te espero abajo tenemos algo que solucionar

-que cosa?

-una partida en mi play 3! Adiós bellita! –me dio un jugoso beso en mi mejilla y desapareció.

Me duche, me vestí y baje a la sala para comenzar con mi show.

-EMMETTTTTTTTTTT! TENGO HAMBREEEEEE! –dije en el suelo pataleando, esto seria genial!

…-…

-EMMETTTTTTTTTTT! TENGO HAMBREEEEEE!

Ho ho la enana tiene hambre esto ya me ocurrió una vez y acabe en el hospital con una herida abierta.. será mejor que llame a los chicos para que me ayuden

-YA VOY BELLA ESPERAA! –le grite mientras bajaba las escaleras –Bella levántate del piso! Hay muchas bacterias te podrías convertir en un zombie.!

-HAMBREEEE NOOO! –grito llorando en el piso

-espera estoy llamando a Alice no desesperes bella, recuerda que no se ni hacer leche con cereal! –dije mientras marcaba rápidamente

-QUE? NO! –dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se tiraba ensima de mi mordiendo mi cabeza.

-Holaaa! Soy Alice que ocurre Emmett?-contesto!

-Bella noo! Mi cabeza me duele muerde más despacio! Nooo! –grite mientras corría en círculos-mírate eres todo un zombie! BAJATE DE MII –grite llorando

.-.

-estaba desayunando con Edward, Jasper mi novio y Rosalie su hermana cuando Emmett me llamo al celular extrañada conteste.

Holaaa! Soy Alice que ocurre Emmett?-dije felizmente mientras lo ponía en alta voz

-Bella noo! Mi cabeza me duele muerde más despacio! Nooo! –grito por el celular -mírate eres todo un zombie! BAJATE DE MII –grito llorando

Los cuatro en la mesa nos miramos perplejos y seguimos escuchando

-HAAAAAAAA –un golpe –Toma estoo! Quiero COMIDAAA! –grito Bella? –que más tienes estúpido? Haau dolió!

-aléjate de mi demonio! –grito Emmett

-chicos creo que deberíamos ir a ver que les pasa.. –dije seriamente

-si… que le estará haciendo Emmett a mi Bella!-dijo Edward

-hermanito te gusta! Nop, te encanta, noo te fascina! Wiii-grite

-Alice tranquila debemos ir a ver que ocurre dicho esto nos subimos todos en el pequeño auto de Edward y a toda velocidad llegamos –la puerta tiene seguro –dijo Jasper

-no importa tomen aquí tengo la llave –dijo Edward a lo que todos miramos extrañados

-ni yo tengo llave y soy novia de Emmett…no me digas como la conseguiste psicópata raro-dijo Rosalie bueno entremos..

.-.-.-.-.

-NOOOOOOOO EMMETT! JAJAJA NOOO JAJA –grite mientras el me hacia cosquillas me estoy divirtiendo de lo mejor Emmett de verdad esta estresado hasta lloro jaja

-es por tu bien Bella, me lo agradecerás –dijo mientras me pegaba a una silla con cinta adhesiva

-LOCOO SACAME DE AQUÍ! AHORA! –dije moviéndome lo mas que podía mientras abrieron la puerta? Nuestros padres llegan hasta después de las once…

.-.-.-.-.

-no soy psicópata, es solo por precaución y emergencias como esta –dije mientras entrabamos y veíamos en shock a Bella amarrada en una silla, de cabeza y a Emmett en un rincón meciéndose mientras cantaba esa canción de los elefantes que se balancean sobre una tela de araña.

-BELLA! –gritamos todos

-AYUDAA Emmett me maltrata y me desnutre miren me estoy anoréxica por su culpa! –grito con los ojos cerrados, mientras Rosalie calmaba a Emmett y yo ayuda a bella Alice grababa con su celular y Jasper estaba en el piso riéndose

-que te ocurrió. Le pregunte mientras le acariciaba la cara

NO! NO LA SUELTES!-grito Emmett mientras se levantaba y me empujaba –ho ho demasiado tarde, escóndanse en el armario ¡-nos grito Emmett

-que te ocurre ni que Bella fuese un demonio –le dije

-Mucho peor tiene hambre –dijo como si fuese lo peor del mundo

-EMMETT TE ODIO! –grito bella mientas se le colgaba de la espalda apretándole en cuello

-Alice has algo!

-le grite a mi hermana

-lo estoy haciendo jajaja-dijo mientras iba a la cocina

-Huevos o tostadas?

-Las dos! –grito una feliz Bella mientras se sentaba en la mesa, quien dijo que un día con los Swan era aburrido?


	2. Chapter 2

-Emmett vístete, ponte esto Alice me lo dejo antes de irse

-a dónde iremos belli?

-a un pub vip en port angls o algo así

-recuerda que nos castigaron por romper el jarrón donde estaba la abuela…

-si lo recuerdo, tenemos que estar en nuestra pieza COMPARTIDA hasta el próximo año, yo no quiero dormir más contigo, apestas –dije riendo

-tu fuiste quien tenía hambre y pataleaba además así aprenderemos a no pelear o algo así

-lose pero princesita pote esto y luego nos hacemos los dormidos

-por donde saldremos genio

-por la ventana, como crees que voy donde Jake sin que te des cuenta?

-Quien es jake?

-Exacto –le guiñe un ojo y me fui al baño para cambiarme

-listo belli

-okey, duerme vendrán ahora lo presiento..

-que también ves gente muerta? No me lo digas porque la abuela Marie te atormentaría por no dejar que sus cenizas estén en paz –dijo riendo

-que cruel eres nope, escucha viene por la escalera-susurre antes de hacerme la dormida

-aww ven Charlie míralos no pelean! Son tan adorables sácales una foto!

-Renne el flash los despertaría mejor vamos a la tina –se escucho una nalgada –vamos bebe

Abrase a Emmett-osito tengo miedo, nunca los podre mirar de la misma manera lo juro iuc

-vamos, antes de que empiecen con ruiditos raros que ya estoy suficientemente traumado por hoy

-ven –dije antes de desplazarme por el árbol sin caerme, es rutina

-alla voy –dije tirándose y doblando su tobillo

-jajá ven aquí hermano Oso –deje antes de besar su tobillo a veces el era un niño pequeño –listo?

-mucho mejor vamos –nos subimos a su auto moustro nuevo ya que mi vieja camioneta ya no funciona y nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen

-Chicoos –dijo Alice cantando –iremos ahora y nos emborracharemos para luego hacer cosas como comer gatos!

-no, enserio ali me das miedo –dijo Rose

-y no sabes cómo le gusta que lo ágamos –dijo Jasper con mala cara

-hey es mi hermana más cuidado

-no saben que bella sale en las noches para verse con su nov.-le golpee

-jajá Emmett que fumaste…-le pegue una nalgada-y no saben que le mira el trasero a jes-me tapo la boca

-pero ella hace webc-

-OKEY CALLEMONOS HERMANO OSO-le grite pero a esto todos nos miraban traumados

-no creas que se olvidara Belli-dijo Alice y Jasper que estaba emocionada, Edward y Rose enojados.

-vamos mejor dije tirando de Alice a su auto

-síganme, iremos cada uno en su auto a bella como no tienes ve con Edward –dijo burlándose

-bien, agarre la mano de Edward y lo guie a su auto pero él estaba ausente

-edwardina despierta dije llamándolo como lo hacía de niña para molestarlo

-Belli tengo algo que decirte

-si pero luego que nos pasaron.

-cuando llegamos-

-Alice Cullen y acompañantes-le dijo Alii al portero

-Pase señorita Cullen

-bien este es nuestro puesto- en eso empezó a sonar Sexy and i know it

-esta es mi canción vamos! –dijo Emmett tirando de Rose los demás solo lo veíamos agitando su cosa mientras tomábamos

-jajá lo grabare –dijo Alice

-hay algo que no grabes?

-sip esa vez que te besaste con rose… no tienes razón está en facebook –dijo riendo

-era un reto! –dije defendiéndome ya que los chicos no sabían

-muchos ratos y alcohol después-

-Edward me amas? –el alcohol hace perder la vergüenza

-si, siempre lo he hecho, y tú?

-no, no lo ago. –dije antes de tirarme a atacar sus labios

-Beeelli veghn conf mijo hin ratitu –dijo Emmett borracho, mas que todos salí con el pero mi vicion empezó a fallar todo daba vueltas y estaba borroso

-Chicos! Que hacen –dijo algún tipo

-io bendo a belli posh kualkier kosha –dijo Emmett

-que tal por jessica?

-esho toda' –senti que me tiraban y me subían a un auto

-Emmett que has hecho esta no es Bella! Es Jessica! –dije me rompieron el corazón y todo porque era el único que no esta borracho en esta mesa.

-jiujiu meh ekiboke sshhiikos jis jis –dijo cayendo al piso.


	3. Chapter 3

-Emmett que has hecho esta no es Bella! Es Jessica! –dije me rompieron el corazón y todo porque era el único que no esta borracho en esta mesa.

-jiujiu meh ekiboke sshhiikos jis jis –dijo cayendo al piso.

-tenemos que buscarla!-grite ya que todos estaban preocupados en otras cosas

-Alice quería comer un gato porque se cree Alf Jasper decía que nuestros sentimientos lo volvían loco y bueno Rose y Emmett digamos que ellos estaban solos en un rincón oculto.-tenemos que buscar a bella Alf ella secuestro a Willy –Alice de inmediato se paro y me guio a su auto

-No hay problema Edward! –dijo con esa típica frase

-bueno no sabemos donde esta pero ella y Emmett no deberían ya estar en su hogar? Sus padres se darán cuenta! –me jale el pelo vamos a llevar a Emmett a casa bueno tu y rose lo harán mientras lo desintoxican y yo y el emo iremos por Bella

-No hay problema Edward! –dijo alegre

-luego de que se fuesen –

-Edward porque suena tanto tu capot?

-no lo se ven –juro que se movía salvajemente –porque no abres tu mejor?

-bueno.. –lo abrimos y de allí salió Tyler solo en calzoncillos –okey.. que haces aquí?

-Emmett pensó que intentaba violar a su hermana asique me desnudo y aquí estoy de eso ya son dos días

-y porque en mi auto?

-me dijo que tú eras un marica y que te excitarías al verme como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, por favor no me toques –dijo tiritando Jasper y yo nos miramos y luego lo tiramos por la carretera

- Son las seis de la mañana y hemos buscado por todos lados, vamos a la playa quizás este ahí -dijo Jasper –algo me dice que allí estará.

-en la Push-

-Mira! No es esa de alla? –grite emocionado

-si, pero que hace en la playa? –vimos como de la pequeña casa de color rojo salían sus padres detrás de ella con un tipo en silla de ruedas y un muchacho moreno.

-Vamos –dije bajándome del auto- Bella que sorpresa! Que haces aquí?

-en realidad… Me escape de casa para venir a ver a Jacob mi novio –ouch –y de mala suerte el troglodita de Emmett me acuso. –no es así mi amor? –dijo Bella al tipo de sonrisa gigante

-si, mi cariñito será mejor que te vayas pero mañana o más tarde ven –le dijo con esperanza a este punto yo pensaba en como matarlo primero tortura o mejor de una sola vez?

-Edward cálmate –me dijo Jasper

-Vámonos, Adiós Swan –le dije a Bella

…-…..

-Alf deja de hacer eso –vomito –Rose, ayuda –vomito

-osito es por tu bien, tu hermanita no está, la cambiaste por Jesica –dijo esa última parte gruñendo.

-Mira Rosa ahora habla normal! –dijo Alice

-no me digas Rosa, enana ven, tiro de "Alf" y se escondieron en el armario de Bella

-Que horrible por dios quiero vomitar mira esta ropa tan fea!

-Cállate.

Emmett cariño estas bien? –dijo mama entrando a mi cuarto –mírate! Todo paliducho y vomitando, pobre de mi bebe!

-deja de tratarlo como princesita, ya se le pasara- dijo papá –y mi pequeña Belli-Bú –dijo llamándola por su apodo de pequeña

-ella me reto que no podía comer un sandwich que estaba en mi pantalón sucio y si lo hacia ella tendría que ir donde Jacob y declarársele –dijo volviendo a vomitar todo ese antes exquisito Vodka.

-Emmett y porque haces eso! Mi pequeña en la noche sola! Iremos de inmediato, estas castigado tv ni computadora hasta nuevo aviso –dijo antes de irse

-Emmett tu sabes que Bella no está en la Push verdad?

-haa lo más seguro es que si este allá, no les dijo que es novia de Jacob?

-quien es Jacob? –dijeron al mismo tiempo

-no lo sé…-dije confundido

-bueno será mejor que no vallamos adíos Emmett

-más o menos una hora de aburrimiento después-

-Emmett llegamos –grito mamá

-Emmett otra vez que le agás algo así a mi pequeña y te mando a una escuela militar mírala –dijo mientras sostenía a una bella totalmente dormida hasta parecía angelical.

-está bien lo prometo.

-toma ayúdame con tu hermana

-pesa, lose le he dicho que deje el chocolate, su trasero es enorme!

-Emmett no cuando está dormida la dejas en paz bien hijo me iré a trabajar, tu cocinas ya que Renne se fue a un día de chicas con Esme Te quiero preciosura

-Gracias-dije alagado

-Le decía a Bella mariposita adiós los amo hijos

-se nota –dije al final mientras acomodaba a bella en la cama

-hey eres un puto! Como se te ocurre cambiarme! Por la puta de Jessica!

-lo siento pero ella sí que sabe cómo..

-hap –le tape la boca –mucha información, gracias

-Bella te quiero, no pienses que no, ya que la otra vez cuando te empuje de la bicicleta fue con intensión o esa vez que encerré a Tyler en el auto de Edward..

-jajá hermano yo no me he quedado atrás, siempre te culpan a ti de todo aunque lo haga yo, vamos donde Rose? Iré a molestar un poco a mi ex novio –dije riendo

-Pobre Jasper, está bien vamos espera-arcada, vomito, arcada-ahora si vamos!

-ven Emmett por aquí entro cuando rose duerme

-Que le haces a mi Rose, loca

-nada solo digamos que amanece con Mucho maquillaje.

Como supuse Jasper estaba dormido, me senté a horcajadas y le bese toda la cara hasta que despertó , grito y se callo

Contendiendo a penas la risa me quite la polera –Jassi te extraño tanto… -dije acariciando su cabella aun estaba perplejo no aguante más y estalle en carcajadas- debiste ver tu cara JAJAJA, pareces una nena confundida JAJAJA pobre de ti!

-Bella porque siempre me haces lo mismo!, me matas del susto, ósea se que soy irresistible pero mantente al margen! Dijo antes de tirarse ensima de mi haciéndome cosquillas

-Ho vamos por favor Jasper sabes que no puedo respirar sin ti!-dije riendo mientras me ponía nuevamente sentada a horcajadas sobre las caderas besando su cuello y ponía sus manos en mi trasero, que podíamos decir el es mi mejor amigo, es lindo pero no, qué asco, en eso se abrió la puerta

-Jasper se me olvidaron las llaves del aut..-dijo Edward mientras nos miraba estítico, yo solo en short y brasier, Jasper con Jeans y los dos despeinados sin mencionar que yo a horcajadas sobre sus caderas besando su cuello –Lo siento me voy –dijo enojado cerrando fuertemente la puerta, a este punto yo estaba llorando de la risa. Al igual que Jasper

-se me olvidaron las llaves me las pasas? –dijo serio pero digno yo entre carcajada y carcajada metí la mano en el bolsillo trasero de Jasper y saque las llaves, me pare y se las entregue

-Edward me llevarías a tu casa? Es que Emmett está con Rose y no quiero encontrarme con sorpresas

-está bien solo ponte una polera –dijo fastidiado

-bien espera –me puse una camisa de Jasper ya que la mía quien sabe donde se encontraba, le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Jasper sin antes decirle

-Esto no se quedara así rubio despeinado –dije riendo

-me subí al volvo y partimos-

-Edward porque no hablas? No has dicho una palabra en todo el camino –dije mirándolo fijamente, por cierto tenía sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar en manubrio

-no lo sé, Alice sabe que tu y Jasper se quieren de tal manera? –dijo sin mirarme

-Si… a veces lo hacemos junto –estalle en risas pobre Edward debe estar traumado

-Jacob es tu novio? –dijo como que no quiere la cosa igual de enojado que recién

-nope, solo somos amigos que se quieren mucho pero eso, es como mi hermano, solo que no hacemos cosas de hermanos

-con todos tus amigos eres igual?

-Cullen me intentas decir puta? Y no, contigo no. Que ocurrió anoche solo recuerdo que te violaba hasta que Emmett me saco a la calle

-Bueno Emmett te intercambio por Jessica.-dijo bajando del auto. A veces creo que Edward es gay o algo así es tan raro..


	4. Chapter 4

Subí directo a la habitación de Alice pero esa pequeña chica estaba bailando sobre su cama, me subí con ella a bailar y a cantar nuestra canción (say it october blue) cuando acabo nos reímos

-Alice como es que sigues despierta?

-mezcle coca cola y café de nuevo jijijijijji-dijo saltando por la habitación –y un poco de chocolate

-bueno enana respira un poco. En eso sonó mi celular-

-Bella aquí.

-donde estas? Y que le hiciste a Jasper está en el piso dormido! –dijo Emmett riendo

-nada –dije inocentemente –estoy con Alice, despierta a Jasper y vengan yo aquí cocinare

-me convenciste adiós belli estoy alla en 30.

-jijiji quien era? –dijo Alice dentro del armario…

-Emmett, que haces ahí? –dije sacándola

-nada, solo intento llegar a Narnia ijijijiji ven iremos a bajo –dijo arrastrándome por las escaleras –quiero comer espagueti con salsa de champiñones me lo haces? Sisisi? Toma –dijo mientras recogía todos los utensilios en un tiempo record –me iré a a.. a…

-bañar?, vestir? –dije completando la oración

-sisisi eso, mejor vamos, dúchate mientras yo preparo tu ropa –dijo Alice nuevamente arrastrándome a su cuarto.

Mientras me duchaba pensaba en la suerte que tuve porque no nos descubrieron ayer.

-Belliii apúrate por favor –rogo Alice, me envolví en una toalla y salí .-aquí esta –dijo señalando un pequeño short de mezclilla, una polera corta color café y dos plumas colgando y mis infaltables convers negras, me vestí y fui directo a la cocina

-Belli que rico huele –dijo Emmett

-aun no he empezado –le dije riendo

-bueno pero tengo hambre okey?

-Hola Rose, Hola jassi –dije colgándome de su cuello –me extrañaste bebe?

-si no sabes cuánto mi vida –y en eso estallamos en carcajadas.

-ven ayúdame a cocinar lindo –dije guilandole un ojo

-allá voy dulzura.

-me harán vomitar cállense –dijo Emmett en el sillón al lado de Rosalie y Edward

-empecemos –entre carcajadas y carcajadas logramos hacer el almuerzo

-subiré por Alice –dije antes de ir a su cuarto –Ali la comida.. –me calle ya que ella estaba dormida tan tiernamente en su cama… tome el control de la música, lo prendí y me puse a gritar hasta que despertó.

-QUE MIERDA HACES! –dijo histérica

-nada, el almuerzo y tu novio están abajo vamos?

-cuanto tiempo dormí? –dijo confundida

-unas tres horas? Vamos que Emmett está comiéndose todos tus chocolates-al decir eso bajo saltando las escaleras, ella ama de verdad sus chocolates.

-Emmett maldito hijo de p..-cuando vio que el solo se besaba con Rose –jajá te amo bro!

-okey..Belli tengo hambre!

-vengan todo está listo –dije sentándome a comer con mi plato.

-a que no pueden hacer esto! –dijo Emmett poniendo una cucharada gigante en su boca y tragándola rápidamente.

-yo te supero-dijo Alice quien se metió el doble de comida a la boca y tragándola

-Ho gran maestra como lo has hecho! –dijo Emmett

-Iuc como que le respondas dejo de ser tu amiga que asco se me quito el hambre –dije levantándome y tirándome en el sillón

-a todo esto bella, como es que llegaste a la Push? –dijo Rosalie me volví a sentar en la mesa a explicarles

-Luego de que Emmett me intercambiara desperté en el auto de Mike y bueno intento sobrepasarse conmigo y gracias a que Emmett y yo siempre nos atacamos por la comida.. le deje inconsciente, lo tire y me fui a casa de Jacob porque me moría de hambre y no tenía dinero.-cuando termine mi relato nadie más hablo.

-y como es que una cosa tan chica como tú puede dejar inconsciente a un hombre? –pregunto Jasper

-Bueno no está flaca…-dijo Alice

-Verdad? Le he dicho que deje el chocolate, mira su trasero –dijo Emmett

-debe pesar más que yo y eso que soy mucho más alta, que asco –dijo Rose

-si, está bien pero su trasero?..no lo creo-dijo Edward?

-Ya! Basta! Déjeme tranquila! –dije súper enojada

-si, es su obesidad! –dijo Emmett en su intento por ayudarme. Qué bien lo hacía!

-Cállate estúpido te pareces a Alice! –dije bastante enojada

-Hey! Cállate culona-dijo Alice

-no tengo el trasero grande!

-claro que si, verdad Jasper? Hoy el lo toco… -Alice rio mientras que Edward nos miraba confundido

-bueno…Bella tu estas buena pero últimamente comes mucho –dijo el estúpido rubio

-Ho! Gracias mejor me iré antes que mi gordura les ponga peor! –dije yéndome de la casa

-Trata de no comer mucho –grito Emmett

-….-

-jajá eso estuvo genial! La enana debe estar ardiendo de furia! –les dije a los chicos

-no creen que nos sobrepasamos? –dijo el emo rubio

-no lo creo, sabes cuantos granos me salieron ya que bella encuentra gracioso pintarme mientras duermo?-dijo mi hermosa Rose

-a mi me ha dejado abandonada ya tres veces en el centro comercial –dijo Alice

-bueno a mí solo me acosa, a veces me gusta que me despierte entre besos –dijo Jasper a lo que Alice fulmino con la mirada –jajá! Pobre Alice, te quiero a ti –le dijo que asco tanto amor

-vámonos a la playa? –dije mirándolos –quiero broncearme entre nube y nube

-tomen les hice bolsos, supuse que iríamos, bueno lo presentí –dijo la rara de Alice


	5. Chapter 5

-Vamos muñecas, tengo que exponer esta belleza –dije mientras tocaba mi sensual cuerpo

-Emmett… me das asco para ya! –grito Alice

-esta bien pero tu te pierdes mi sensualidad, verdad Rose?

-si osito sexy –dijo antes de darme una nalgada

-Que asco!, por favor no empiezen con sus grotescos besos!- Edward

-bueno, vamos a hacer surf –dijo Jasper

-esta bien, me pregunto como esta bella, supongo que bien –dije antes de tirarme al agua.

…-…..

-bien, llegamos!

-pasaron horas! –dijo Jacob dramáticamente

-si, si como sea entremos creo que están adentro- dije bajándome del auto

-esta cerrado –dijo seth moviendo la puerta.

-bueno si no puedes entrar por la puerta…-dije

-entra por la ventana bien dicho enana –dijo Jacob ayudándome a trepar hasta la ventana

-listo estoy adentro, les abro?

-que pregunta más inteligente

-jaja Jacob- les abri y una vez adentro, Seth ponía en una vandeja todo lo que veía en el resfrisgerador, Jacob en el cuarto de Edward escondiendo los cd y yo aquí viendo Los Simpson en la tv. –que tal si nos sacamos fotos?

-bueno ya me aburri-dijo Jacob

-pod mi biend –dijo Seth con la boca llena y un jugo escurriendo de su boca iuc.

-ya vuelvo-dije mientras subia las escaleras al cuarto de alice, sacaba sus plumas y maquillaje-Listo yo los arreglo y ustedes a mi

-okey.. que puede salir mal, todos sabemos lo hombre que soy –dijo Jacob

-no, yo no juego –dijo seth pero me tire ensima haciéndolo caer

-Bien Seth o juegas o Jacob me ayuda a amarrarte a la cama de tu amada, que me dices?

-no me gusta Alice que asco es vieja!

-jaja bueno pero será extraño que cuando vuelva no vea a nadie más que a ti en su cama.

-bueno, pero Jake primero

-luego de maquillarnos, bueno que puedo decir Jacob tenia labial, sombra rosa y unos pinches en el cabello al igual que seth solo que el tenia muchos brillitos por toda la cara yo en cambio tenia un mostacho en el rostro y los labios rojos, nos veíamos… Bien

-bueno posemos!-puse la cámara con temporizador en la mesa mientras que Jake y seth se abrasaban –hacen linda pareja! –dije antes de ponerme en el suelo riendo luego de una sesión de fotos un poco rara –bueno la ultima, los chicos deben estar por llegar

-okey espera para darle estilo al ambiente –dijo Seth mientras ponía pluma, pluma gay ( ve el video ) bueno ven que ya va a disparar la cámara. Seth y Jacob estaban esperando, Jacob estaba con una mano en la cabeza y otra en la cadera con un ojo cerrado, me subi en la espalda de Seth) y la cámara disparo el flash justo en el momento en el cual los chicos entraron por la puerta mirándonos raro, claro nosotros pintados como idiotas, en posiciones idiotas…

-Bella? Como entraste? –dijo Alice

-em…este…Adios! –dijo seth mientras yo aun ecaminaba hasta la camioneta

-un gusto… FUE IDEA DE BELLA ADIOS!-grito Jacob rápido mientras les llevaba a la Push

….-…..

-chicos Charlie llegara como en dos horas, me tengo que ir-Bella se me perdió… piensa Emmett, donde estarías si fueras una chica? En un Café con piernas bailando sensualmente… NO mi pequeña bella bailando en un Café!

-te salen humitos, que piensas? –dijo alice-vamos a mi casa, te cambias, te alimentas y buscamos a Bella no debe estar lejos

-y si esta bailando en un lugar de mala muerte! Eso aria yo con su gordo culo!

-emmett, Bella no esta gorda era una broma amor –dijo Rosalie mientras me acariciaba la mejilla vamos a la casa Cullen mi amor

-bueno vamos- un monton de rato después –LLEGAMOSSSSS! VAMO QUIERO COMER ALGOOO –grite algo desesperado.

-esperen oyen esa música?-dijo Edward

-esa no es la canción Gay pasada de moda? –dijo Jasper

-bueno entremos a golpear traseros gay! –dijo alice mientras entrabamos a la casa.-Bella? Como entraste? –dijo Alice nos quedamos atonitos, Bella estaba ARRIBA! Si ARRIBA DE UN DESCONOSIDO! Ella bien abrasada a el, quisas ese es el famoso Jacob, otro chico a su lado estaba con una mano en la cabeza y la otra en la cadera…

-em…este…Adios! –Dijo el chico que por sierto aun tenia a mi hermanita arriba de el!, corrió y se subió al auto de Bella

-un gusto… FUE IDEA DE BELLA ADIOS!-grito el gay mientras iva hacia la chatarra de bella.

-em.. fui el único que noto que estaban llenos de brillitos rosa? –dijo Jasper

-TENIAN MI PRESIOSA ROPA! BELLAAAAAA-grito alice

-brillitos, ropa? No, yo vi como la inocente Bella iva en sima de un desconocido –dijo el puto emo lloron riendo.

-me ire a decirle a nuestros padres ahora!

-emmett, querido si no te das cuenta no hemos dormido desde hace un día, te escapaste, vendiste a tu hermana, rompieron el jarron donde estaba tu abuelita Marie, los castigaron y se volvieron a escapar sin decir que la enana lo negaría y diría que fue tu culpa amorcito mejor te ire a dejar vamos- WOW Rose tenia razón me escape dos veces seguidas que emoción, aun así Bella esta con dos hombres Gay en quien sabe donde.

-si, Emmett mejor ve a casa y prepara la cena, seguro que la demonia tiene hambre-y a ellos les preocupa que bella tenga hambre!

-si, no querras que te deje sin desendecia, quiero unos adorables hijitos y si no me los das tu me los dara otro –dijo Rose

-no se preparar nada…

-bueno pide pizza adiós tenemos que limpiar esta casa antes de que llegue esme –dijo Edward, por primera vez vi el living y tenia helado de fresa en una pared… mejor me voy antes de que me imagine cosas que bella nunca aria.


End file.
